dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiahou Ying
"I, Xiahou Ying will be my lord's legs from danger! Catch me if you can!" -Xiahou "Stay calm My lord, both Sheng Wen and my lady will be alright, you musn't put your anger towards your only kin!" -Xiahou Ying tied to calm angry Liu Bang as he try to throw his child off the chariot after his defeat at Peng Cheng. XiaHou Ying(夏侯嬰) 'is one of the characters that based on the same historical figure which help his lord(whom also his friend) Liu Bang to found the Han Dynasty after the collapse of the Qin Dynasty. Often accompanied his childhood friend Cao Shen and Xiao He, he is the leader of the cavalry squad division that also a chariot rider of his lord's chariot. Following with Fan Kuai, Zhou Bo and Lu Wan CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Xia Hou Ying is one of the few tall generals among Liu Bang's peers PERSONALITY Though muscular and tall, Xiahou Ying is gentle and willing to help out anyone who is in trouble PLOT XIAN YANG SIEGE & VICTORY While Liu Bang proceed advance to Xian Yang(The last stronghold of the Qin Dynasty) in Han Zhong, he was surprised that the last Qin ruler, ZiYing & the Qin army surrendered after his arrival. Surprised yet relief, Liu Bang later accepted ZiYing's surrender and transform Xian Yang as part of his headquarters. Confused yet eventually forgave ZiYing and his troops by promote ZiYing as his next administrator to his army and the Allied Troops, to which ZiYing accept with great gratitude. After the seige, Liu Bang also set up the new rules which forbid of his fleet and soldiers use any violence and harm to persuade his enemy. He also reinstates that under his rule, he will share all of his happiness and wealth to the people, and the people cheered for the arrival of ne lord this effectively ended the Qin tyranny. As the people in Xian Yang cheer for theri new lord, Liu Bang asked his wife and Xiao He of he did thing for the better for everyone, even if it means ''robbing from Xiang Yu whom he supposed to be ally with. Lu Zhi answered that this is all for the favor of the people whoever made into Xian Yang and Xiang Yu was late than he was. Liu Bang was relieved after he heard over his wife words yet he is still worry if his victory somehow achievement might make Xiang Yu revolt in rage, knowing that Xiang Yu would forgive anyone steal his glory. By visit the Epang Palace, he was amazed about the wealth of the late Qin empire has left behind. With unlimited gold, food resources and woman(especially the woman dancers and maids) which he has always wanted all the time, however Zhang Liang and Xiao He managed to stop Liu Bang as Zhang Liang told him the overrated riches and women are responsible the downfall and neglect of the rulers past before them. Liu Bang was reluctant to accept the much of this grand prize he obtain. REUNION WITH SISTER WU & INTRODUCTION OF QI While listening to Zhang Liang and Xiao He advice, Liu Bang saw the shadow and decide to give a chase as he was follow the shadow figure until to what seem enought to be a maid room, with all the maids was shocked of his arrival. While Liu Bang search for the room, the shadowy figure pounce him from behind and was subdued onto the ground, to all the women's shock. Liu Bang was integrated by the shadow figure as he struggle to stand up. Liu Bang was heard a woman voice which he recognized as he saw her jade bracelet, as he answer about her question as he prefer jade marbles. The woman heard over his answer and let him from her grip, it was Liu Bang's childhood friend, Wu Mei Lian. whom family captured by the Qin army and taken as salves before she was separated between her and the citizen of Pei Country. Felt relieved by her safety, he grab her hands and introduced his peers and general about her, much to Lu Zhi's surprise about her yet she is highly respected her on the behalf of his husband. Confused over his wife behavior, Liu bang was then seek consultation of both womans to listen After Liu bang settle his wives quarrel, he was then announced his 3 iron rules to the people of Xian Yang FEAST OF HONG MEN By the Siege of Xian Yang successful, Liu Bang was entitled handsomely by King of Huai, the puppet-leader of Chu after the death of Xiang Liang as King of Han Zhong. In one night, Liu Bang and Lu Zhi receive an invitation from Xiang Yu for the Feast of Hong Men and he was anticipated looking forward towards to the invitation. However, just before he could go to the feast, Zhang Liang and Cao Zhen warned Liu Bang that the feast may be a trap by Xiang Yu which Liu Bang was shocked about the incident. Worried, he discuss of a plan for his escape attempt during the feast with Zhang Liang as Zhang Liang heard the the leaked plan from Xiang Bo, another Xiang Yu's uncle whom worried about Xiang Yu's rage may affected the Chu reputation. DOWNFALL OF XAIN YANG & ADMINISTRATION IN BASHU Unfortunately for Liu Bang, his administration in Xian Yang didn't last long after his escape from the Hong Men assasination. Xiang Yu came by to Xian Yang and found out that Liu Bang capture the castle better than he was. Enraged by jealously over his effort, Xiang Yu launched a massacre and looting over Xian Yang while ZiYing made his last stand by an futile effort to stand off against Xiang Yu. This had resulted Xian Yang burn Em Pang Castle in flames and the his honor was tainted by the massacre. With the lost of Xian Yang, Liu Bang reluctant to leave his best effort had to withdraw his army and had to submit to Xiang Yu and, in order to avoid the conflict he was then confront over Xiang Yu as he was said an apology for stealing the show from Xiang Yu. Xiang Yu forgave his brother and put him in a new position in Ba Shu, a remote place with no connection to the capital. Feel heavy towards the offer yet regret less, Liu Bang accepted Xiang Yu offer and decided to moved to Ba Shu along with his family. Before he and his family could leave the court in the capital, Yu Chi came by to "congrats" to Liu Bei about his promotion and try to threat him by mocking his children, only to be retaliated by Liu Bang's wrath(this is his first time to be seen angry) and warn the coward that should he lay a finger upon his family will face grave consequences, even if the enemy was his friend. Through with his journey to Ba Shu, one of the soldiers in his small troops was to cut off the only route return back to the capital. Liu Bang was enraged over to the soldier of the blow up of the route, only to be heard that it was the idea of his minister, Zhang Liang whom use this plan to avoid the hired spies from Fan Zheng from attempting yet another assassination attempt. HAN XIN JOINED THE HAN ARMY Prior his peaceful administration, Liu Bang managed to make Ba Shu as his another headquarters under the regime of Xiang Yu after Xiang Yu founded the 18 HISTORICAL INFORMATION PERSONAL INFOMATION Xiahou Ying was a native of Pei (present-day Suixi County, Anhui). In his early days, he worked in the county office of Pei County, and was in charge of horses and chariots. He was a close friend of Liu Bang. Once, Liu Bang played a prank on him and caused him to be injured. Liu Bang was supposed to be punished, but Xiahou Ying helped him cover up the incident and was beaten and imprisoned. Xiahou Ying joined Liu Bang when the latter started a rebellion to overthrow the Qin Dynasty. He served as Liu Bang's personal charioteer and fought bravely on the battlefield. Liu Bang granted him the title of "Duke of Teng" (滕公) in recognition of his contributions. After the fall of the Qin Dynasty, Xiang Yu divided the former Qin Empire into the Eighteen Kingdoms. Liu Bang became the King of Han and was relocated to Hanzhong in the remote Bashu region (in present-day Sichuan). Xiahou Ying followed Liu Bang to Hanzhong and later received the title of "Marquis of Zhaoping". He served Han as a Minister Coachman. During the Chu–Han contention (a power struggle between Liu Bang and Xiang Yu), Xiahou Ying participated actively in many battles. In 205 BC, Liu Bang was defeated by Xiang Yu at the Battle of Pengcheng and forced to retreat. During the retreat, Liu Bang attempted to abandon his two children in order to lighten the load of his carriage. Xiahou Ying was driving the carriage and he stopped Liu Bang each time. Liu Bang was angry with Xiahou Ying and threatened to kill him. However, all of them managed to escape. Liu Bang eventually defeated Xiang Yu and became Emperor Gaozu of Han. Xiahou Ying followed Gaozu to suppress rebellions by the vassals. During the Battle of Baideng against the Xiongnu, Xiahou Ying helped Gaozu escape from danger again. After Gaozu's death, Xiahou Ying continued serving as Minister Coachman during the reign of Emperor Hui of Han. After the Lü Clan Disturbance was over, Xiahou Ying and others helped Liu Heng succeed to the throne as Emperor Wen of Han. Xiahou Ying continued serving until his death and posthumously conferred the title of "Marquis of Wen" (文侯) by Emperor Wen. SKILLS BASIC SKILLS *Calvary command- Xiahou Yinhg use his experience on hourse on his calvary squad ''WAR SKILL MOVESET CHAIN(MAIN WEAPON) *Pegasus whip- *Clock RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Xiahou Miao-His elder brother *Xiaohou Cai-His adopted younger sister after her rescue on Liu Bang *Xiahou Dianchu-His younger brother and also a successor of his pos LORD, GENERALS & RETAINERS *Liu Bang *Han Xin *Zhang Liang *Peng Yue *Chen Ping *Lu Wan (Also his neighbor and friend) RIVALS *Xiang Yu * *Luo Sheng Wen(Before defected to Han) *Kai Ying(Uneasy ally before defected to Han) *Ying Bu *King of Qi TRIVA *In this version, Xia Hou Ying is fond of horses and other people. Unlike his historical counterpart of his unknown family, he is the eldest of his family whom PICTURE GALLERY